falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Angler (Fallout 76)
Bloodthirsty angler Deadly angler Scorched anglers |location =Appalachia |affiliation = |actor = |dialogue = }} Anglers are creatures found in Appalachia in 2102. Characteristics Biology Anglers are mutated creatures with fleshy bioluminescent growths atop their heads (similar to an anglerfish's illicium) that acts as a camouflage for the predators, effectively disguising them as the surrounding lure weed to fool its prey. They are most likely mutated anglerfish or frogs, sharing the "lure" and upturned jaw of the former, and the limbs, proportions and habitat of the latter. Gameplay attributes The angler is an aggressive creature with the ability to spit out a fireball made of mucus, inflicting heavy incendiary damage to any target it is able to hit. In combat, they often rely on these long ranged attacks, but have been observed to charge at their prey and use their claws, though often they will halt mid charge to use their preferred method. Anglers' energy resistance is much higher than their damage resistance, making ballistic or melee weapons the preferable choice for engaging them in combat. Anglers will not enter buildings or climb stairs. If a player enters a building the angler will retreat but stay in the general area. Anglers will use their ranged attacks against players that they cannot get close to but will retreat if attacked with ranged weapons from a position that they cannot get to. Variants Angler The most common variant of the monster, with all the characteristics described above. |level =15 |perception =6 |family =angler |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Angler meat * Raw asbestos * Excess adhesive }} Albino angler The albino angler is a stronger, more powerful angler that has been affected with albinism, making it pale white in appearance. |level =25 |perception =6 |family =angler |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Angler meat * Raw asbestos * Excess adhesive }} Venomous angler The venomous angler is a more powerful angler, characterized by blue and green coloration in it's skin. |level =37 |perception =6 |family =angler |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Angler meat * Raw asbestos * Excess adhesive }} Glowing angler The most powerful angler variant, distinguished by it's green radioactive glow. This variant is created from high radiation levels, such as those in the Mire or nuke zones. |level =51 |perception =6 |family =angler |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Angler meat * Glowing meat * Raw asbestos * Excess adhesive }} Ravenous angler |base id = |level =65 |perception =6 |family =angler |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Angler meat * Raw asbestos * Excess adhesive }} Bloodthirsty angler |base id = |level =81 |perception =6 |family =angler |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Angler meat * Raw asbestos * Excess adhesive }} Deadly angler |base id = |level =100 |perception =6 |family =angler |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Angler meat * Raw asbestos * Excess adhesive }} Scorched anglers Scorched anglers have been affected by the Scorched Plague. Green ultracite crystals protrude from the back of their legs. Each regular angler variant has a corresponding scorched variant with the same stats, abilities, and items. |level =31 |perception =10 |family =angler |pr =250 |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Angler meat }} |level =31 |perception =10 |family =angler |pr =250 |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Angler meat }} |level =31 |perception =10 |family =angler |pr =250 |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Angler meat }} |level =31 |perception =10 |family =angler |pr =250 |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Angler meat }} Locations * Anglers will consistently appear in the gnarled shallows. * Often found in the parking lot of Braxson's Quality Medical Supplies. * Chance to spawn at the Treehouse village. Notes Anglers in Appalachia are often observed to hide underwater disguised as lure weed. Appearances Anglers appear in Fallout 76. Category:Fallout 76 creatures